


Watcher

by Wxrmwxxd



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will, Cannon Divergent, Doesnt follow cannon, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 08:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wxrmwxxd/pseuds/Wxrmwxxd
Summary: Will explores his newfound lust of the handsome Doctor Lecter, When the doctor himself discovers a little treat.Has no set specific timeline really, its just hannigram without plot and very little reason?





	Watcher

**Author's Note:**

> YOOO my first post here, it's a bit nonsensical but I enjoyed writing it yaknow?

Will stares up at his ceiling, unblinking and cold. It honestly all felt foreign to him, wanting another man to touch him… yet here he was. Picturing the doctor's hands gently stroking along his thighs… up his chest and under his shirt….

He could smell the man's breath on his neck, and hear him tease about his… his damn aftershave. Both poetically and literally, hed be entirely his…

Will fidgeted in his bed, pulling his shirt off and wiping at his forehead, nervous and paranoid. He didn't /want/ to feel this way about the estranged doctor. He didn't want to feel this unyielding lust for such a sick man…. Yet here he was- staring down his clothed erection in the middle of the night and picturing said doctor touching along his hip.

"A-ah… a… Hannibal…" he tilts his head back and gently groped himself. His hands felt foreign in his mind, he disembodied the feeling to that of another. Eyes closed all he saw was Lecter, carefully groping him with that smug grin. It pissed him off but at the same time drove him mad. 

He pushed into his briefs and caressed his package, while his other hand rubbed at his chest and stomach. Would the doctor like him like this? Would he like his gut… 

He peeked down at himself and frowned. He was far from heavy, but he carried a little paunch of fat in his belly. Just enough to pinch and squeeze. He was soft, all over. His chest, his gut, his ass…

He closed his eyes again. Would lecter like that? 

He moved his hand away from his junk and down below, rubbing at his pucker. He shuddered and kept his legs clenched, fearful now. Hed never done this… hed never even thought of it…

He took a deep breath and carefully licked up his fingers- imagining it was Hannibals- and returned it to his pucker. It took a few tries, but once he breached the first time he let out a gasp and cry, curling his toes. He threw his head back, whimpering and struggling to find composure. This didn't feel good, not at all, why did anyone like this… 

Tears began to form, the teacher struggling with the feeling and squirming slightly.

"Will."

His eyes shot open and scanned the room, freezing when he made contact with Hannibal. He stood against the doorframe, silhouetted against the pale kitchen light Will had failed to notice he'd left on. 

Will took so much time thinking and processing, that when he realized what position hed been caught in he panicked. He pulled his fingers up and flailed around to cover himself up. "H-have you heard of knocking before?" His cheeks flushed red as he desperately avoided eye contact. How long had the doctor been there? Had he heard him moan his name?

A hand touched his knee and Will whipped his head up to look. "Uhm…" he pulled his knee away, shivering at the doctor's touch.

"Relax, Mister Graham…" a hand cupped his cheek almost passionately. He couldn't help but gently lean into it, eyes going half-lidded as he did so. What was he doing… why was this happening…?

Lips brushed his cheek and landed at his neck, where the doctor carefully whispered into his ear. "I heard it all mister Graham… and you are doing it wrong…"

"Doing what wrong…" Will's voice was barely above a whisper, too afraid any louder would make it crack and quiver. 

The bed creaked as Hannibal added his weight onto it, leaning forward and removing his shirt. "Fingering yourself…." How could such a vulgar sentence become so luxurious when that man said it?

Hands took wills hips and pulled him forward. Lips met his and soon enough Graham had opened up, letting the doctor's tongue dominate his own. He felt elated- aroused. Completely ecstatic even. Hed only thought about this ever happening with a figurative overhead, never about it coming to real life. Yet here it was. The doctor over him, pushing down into messy kisses and sloppy touching- a hand to his chest, his tummy, his nipples… will struggled to process the feeling of all this, he really did. It was shockingly loving. 

"Your staring, Will." 

Will blinked, realizing the doctor was right. He moved his gaze and cleared his throat. "Ahahm… sorry. Sorry…" he closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side to allow the doctor access to his tender neck. He suckled and left little hickeys trailing up and along his body. The rough of his stubble against his cheek made him shudder.

Then his hand cupped his bits and gave them a gentle squeeze. "Oh...god…" Will groaned, wrapping his arms around the doctor and shivering. "Oh christ…" he pushed his face into the man's neck and squeezed his eyes shut. Hannibal simply grinned, rubbing the man's cock and listening to the stifled exhales and soft groans of pleasure. 

They pulled apart only for a second, Hannibal removing his shirt and suit coat to throw it aside, and he began to undo his belt. Will watched through bleary eyes, taking his glasses off his bed stand and looking over the doctor. He was…. Softer then he imagined. Hairier aswell. But something about him was everything he wanted… he looked him over, eyes watching his arms move along his legs, vastly different than Hannibal's own. Will, for one, was rather hairless. Smooth chest, smooth arms. His scruffy stubble was something he was for one proud of.

He snapped out of his thoughts with a gasp as Hannibal's hands shifted down, two of his fingers cold against his pucker. "Why are you at my house…" he mumbled. Maybe he was trying to distract him, unsure if this is really what he wanted to do.

"I originally came to drop off some papers…" Hannibal admitted, running a hand through wills hair. "But now I think my motives have changed, don't you?"

"And what motives would that be, doctor…" Will took a deep breath, knowing full well what he meant. And he loved it.

"I think you can put that together on your own, Will." He moved his hand back up to Wills's face, and carefully pushed his digits into the other's mouth.

Will furrowed his brow but licked along them anyways, coating them in spit and looking the other over as he did so. His eyes landed on the doctor's briefs, and the hardon that pushed out against them. It was only fair if he returned the favor… right…?

He moved the doctor's fingers from his mouth and took a gulp. "Can… I touch it?" He whispered, gesturing to the others briefs. Hannibal cocked a brow and chuckled a little, but sat back against the bedsheets and nodded.

"Be my guest."

Will took a deep breath and carefully scoot forward, reaching out and hovering over the bulge. It was warm to the touch. Solid… it was so bizarre to the teacher, he almost took a double-take. He breathed out a struggled sigh and took the waistband of Hannibal's briefs and tugged them down, releasing his cock. Will took a sharp breath and had to move his gaze away, his face heating up bright ass red. Lecter laughed at his reaction but coaxed him on. 

"Its alright, Will. Take it slow…" he held wills hand and guided it to his member, gently wrapping it around his shaft. Will was a bit rigid, embarrassment making it hard to move.

"I-i haven't done this with another man before" he confessed, feeling the other member give a slight throb against his palm.

"Just pretend like your doing this to your own…" a kiss was placed on his neck and Will shuddered. He nodded and forced his eyes back to the shaft and carefully began to stroke. It was weird at first but became easier as time went on. The face doctor lecter maintained the whole time was amazingly stony, and barely expressing anything at all.

Until Will took it upon himself to lower himself down and bring his lips around the tip. That took the doctor a bit by surprise. "Ah… Will…"

Will ignored him, closing his eyes and with great care, he brought the other man's head into his mouth and began to suckle. It tasted a bit salty at first, but it wasn't awful. Just… different. After a few instructions from the doctor, he managed to get a sloppy rhythm going, drool dripping down his chin and onto his bedsheets. He pushed more into his mouth until he was resisting the urge to gag.

A finger pushed into him and Will jolted, groaning loudly against the object in his mouth. It pushed in, feeling around and pushing as deep as he could. It was so weird to him, but didn't feel awful this time. It felt more relaxed and easy. 

He bobbed his head and spread his legs a bit to give the man more room to work with. And work he did, working mister Graham open slowly but surely, one finger into two, and two into three. It was all Will could fit at the moment, the man groaning louder as he was opened up, shivering and shaking the whole time. It felt so weird. But so god damn good…

"Will, do you want to go farther…" Hannibal asked, pumping his fingers in at a snail's pace. The man giving head hesitated, thinking it over before sitting up and wiping his mouth. He nodded and layback in his bed, taking deep breaths to remain calm and focus. 

His eyes explore Hannibal's body. His fuzzy chest drawing him in, pushing up against his chest and giving soft kissed to his nipples and pectorals. The man hummed in approval as a hand of his own began to ready himself up. Carefully lifting graham he pushed his wee wee against Wills pucker, pushing in

Oh, this was far different than his fingers. It was thick, and solid all around. The lubed slickness was cooling, but warm. When the head of the doctor's member pushed into him he had to grip his back, quietly gasping. It was a lot. Doctor lecter was a LOT. He found himself struggling to adjust to his size, but the doctor gave him time.

"Lay back, Will… I haven't even entered you completely…" the doctor had a little smirk on his face carefully helping will lean against the pillows and getting all comfy cozy against the bedsheets. "I never expected to hear you like this will. I had assumed it was Bloom on your mind more often than not- but me?" He gripped wills hips and wormed his way in little by little. "I'm flattered really…"

Will moaned softly, eyes closed and chewing on his lip. Lecter was big. It hurt so much, but when the man's length fit to the hilt and bumped that deep button inside of him he couldn't help but cry out, digging his nails into the sheets. "Oh god…"

Hannibal kept his eyes on will, letting him settle before bringing his hips back and rolling them forward, hitting at the spot again. Again, he was greeted with a groan, but this time accompanied by shaking legs.

He watched wills cock twitch between his legs, dribbling beads of pre down itself. He wasn't small. But he also wasn't exactly large. Average, to say the least. The brunette wrapped his hand around his member and stroked, moaning quietly. He didn't want lecter to know how much he fantasized about this. About how good it felt. Hed only ever tugged himself off to the thought, never had he fingered himself before today. He never expected it to feel this good either.

He was addicted. Addicted to Hannibal. To his scent. Everything about him was addicting and he wanted nothing more than to be swallowed up by this monster's passion. Groans of arousal broke through wills lips as Hannibal began to rock back and forth into him, his brows knit in concentration. In lustful focus. A hand traced at the 'smile' on wills tummy, picturing the knife in his hand as he did. How he sliced will open. He wanted to crawl inside him and burst out, reborn anew in a world he could live happily in with Will, and with Abigail, and not worry about the threat of the FBI.

Will cried out loud enough to break Hannibals concentration, the man looking him over. Wills hips arched and thrust up as breathless moans filled the air. Hands digging into sheets and sweat glistening on his thighs and chest, will looked enthralled. In love almost. 

A smug grin passed over Hannibal's face as he plateaued his thrusts, keeping a steady buck in his movements. Will was still new to this, after all, he'd need to adjust before any other intense activities could be enjoyed. Still, Will's moans of arousal kept pushing into the night air and assaulted the doctor's ears. He begged for lecter to go deeper. To hit harder. To fill him up with his come. And doctor lecter couldn't help but oblige.

His teeth held against will's neck as he rocked his hips. Soft red marks began appearing where he bit, and they became soft bruises as the night progressed. Fucking hard into him he moaned out, grasping wills hair tight and facing skyward.

Will came first, opening his mouth and letting out a soundless moan as he came against his chest and tummy. His head hit the bed and he panted to catch his breath as lecter bucked hard into him, his prostate sensitive to the pounding.

Lecter crammed himself in to the hilt and let out a huff before coming in will, his seed flooding will and pooling warmth inside wills core.

They both panted and trembled, regaining stamina and strength as they sat there- lecter hunched over, will on laid back. When Hannibal pulled out it felt emptying to will. The warmth dripped out of his used hole and pooled on his bed. "F-ffffaah… hah…" he buried his face into his pillow and lecter lay next to him, rubbing his hip comfortingly.

"I hope that satisfied you, Will. As much as it satisfied me…" his lips kissed the younger man's neck. Hannibal's arms wrapped around wills chest and drew him into a post-coitus cuddle- will didn't detest it. He got comfy were he was. His head against his psychiatrist's chest, a hand limply over his tummy, listening to the gentle thrumming of his heart beat…. It was peaceful… calming… he could almost fall asleep to it…

And fall asleep he did, the brunette's eyes closed and body heavy with sleep, lecter made himself cozy, before he too fell asleep- embraced in his friend's arms and at peace.


End file.
